You and me in a new life
by Glikskne
Summary: Es Oneshot de naomily, varios años después de su reconciliación... porfavor lean, y algún review, gracias :


**You and me in a new life**

Desde que nació, Naomi le cogió cariño, mucho cariño en realidad. Nunca imaginó que esto le pasaría, desde que nació pasa mucho tiempo con ella, le gusta, en verdad le gusta, no lo hace obligada, le recuerda a ella misma de pequeña nunca tuvo hermanos y solo jugaba con los niños del barrio, pero aún así, siempre se sintió sola; claro hasta que conoció a Emily, no lo quería aceptar al principio, pero con Emily las cosas son mucho más fáciles, por esto y otras razones más importantes e intimas se enamoró de ella… Están en la playa en una tarde calurosa, Carol juega en la playa tratando de hacer castillos, le causa gracia y se le aprieta el corazón de la ternura que causa ver a la niña de 3 añitos tratando de salvar sus castillitos de las olas.

Emily y ella habían llevado a carol para que se entretuviera mientras ellas tomaban el sol aprovechando el corto verano. Ellas tuvieron su aventura en Goa, fueron semanas de mucho amor y aventura, Naomi obtuvo un titulo en política, consiguió un trabajo estable en un tribunal, mientras Emily termina sus estudios en Psicología, durante este tiempo ellas han estado pensando cada, una hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que iban a tomar esta decisión tan importante en sus vidas.

Emily regresó de comprar las bebidas, naomi no podía dejar de apreciar el cuerpo de su pelirroja expuesto al sol, rayos!, no podía esperar a tener la piel suave y ahora bronceada debajo de sus manos.

-Aquí tienes naoms- Emily le entregó su bebida, mientras se acercaba para darle un pico en la mejilla, al ver que Emily se agachó, no pudo ni quiso dejar de observar el escote de su novia en el traje de baño, diablos, quería sentirlos.

-Carol ha estado preguntando mucho por ti, te demoraste demasiado- bueno es que la niña me quiere mucho y parece que es la única- dijo Emily sentándose y cruzando sus piernas haciendo pucheros – Em, tú sabes que te quiero mucho – dijo naomi mientras se volteaba para acariciarle la mejilla – además como no me vas hacer falta si ya no tenía donde deleitar mi vista – dijo mientras bajaba sus gafas sugestivamente mirando por encima de ellas recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo de su novia de arriba a bajo deteniéndose en los lugares más íntimos – naomi! No seas pervertida- dijo la pelirroja golpeándole juguetonamente el hombro.

-Carol ven, vamos a meternos al mar- dijo Emily llamando a la pequeña- naomi y ella balanceaban a la niña quien salpicaba agua con sus pies. Emily podía ver ese brillo en naomi tan especial desde que carol nació, cada vez que esta con ella no deja de sonreír, siente que naomi en verdad cambió.

-Parece que la quieres mucho naoms... no pensé que te gustaran tanto los niños – no me gustan tanto, solo que ella es una niña muy linda, además se parece a ti – a mi? Por qué?- porque no importa lo que pase, siempre consigue lo que quiere, además siempre que está conmigo, nunca dejo de sonreír como una tonta – yo no creo que parezcas una tonta cariño, me gusta verte sonreír más seguido – entonces quédate conmigo por siempre – mmhh tú sabes que si, siempre estaré contigo amor.

-Tía naomi, mira, mira lo que encontré, es hermosa – si tienes razón carol – naomi cargó a la niña mientras le daba un pico en la mejilla recibiendo la caracola que la niña traía – pero ahora hay que volver a casa junto a papá… Ven ems, siéntate – dijo dando palmaditas en el lugar vacio del sofá; habían llegado a casa con carol en sus brazos ya dormida, la acostaron para luego tomar una taza de té. Después de los tres años que han pasado, su vida ha sido de amar, explorar y follar; naomi sabe y siempre sabrá que el error que cometió con sophia les había costado mucho superarlo, sabe que Emily sufrió y que le rompió el corazón: se dio cuenta que Emily es todo en su vida e hizo todo lo posible por recuperarla.

Emily ahora pasa casi todo el tiempo positiva y alegre, naomi cambió por ella, se esforzó por arreglar la relación; ella sabe que no debe exigirle tanto a naomi, sabe que ella ha estado haciendo todo lo posible y eso esta bien, se aman y eso es lo más importante.

-Entonces… hacemos esto más seguido? Ir a la playa, broncearnos? – Tú sabes Em que con tal de verte en vestido de baño , iré a donde sea – mmm eso me gusta, será que no podemos hacerlo ahora?-emily escurría lentamente sus manos por el cuerpo de su novia- cuenta conmigo – naomi se posó en la cima, mientras la besaba dulcemente, profundizando poco a poco el beso; se separaron unos pocos centímetros, rozando suavemente la nariz, naomi se acercó levemente al oído mordiendo un poco el lóbulo, el cuerpo de Emily reaccionó de inmediato – además… me muero por poner mis manos… en tu hermoso cuerpo bronceado – naomi paseaba sus manos por el torso de su pelirroja, besándola profundamente… se deshizo rápidamente de la ropa, dejándola así, solo en su ropa interior, antes de ir a su destino, echó un vistazo al cuerpo de su novia – Dios ems…estas tan…- exhalo pesadamente – jodidamente sexy-quítate la ropa naoms… quiero sentir tu piel- la voz ronca y sensual de Emily, hizo un click en ella; se quitó la ropa rápidamente; sus cuerpos enredados, rozándose, acariciándose; dieron vueltas en el sofá cayeron al suelo mientras reían entre besos – recuerda que carol está en la habitación, no queremos despertarla…

Emily durmió plácidamente toda la noche, siempre lo hace después de haber estado con naomi; abrió lentamente sus ojos recibiendo la luz en su cara- mmm… naoms?- se movió en la cama buscando a la rubia, antes de salir del cuarto se envolvió en las sabanas – naomi, espero que no traigas puesta tu pijama porq… JJ! Que haces aquí?- bueno pues vine por…- mierda, mierda estoy desnuda porque no me lo dijiste naomi? – pensé que…- voy a vestirme ahora vuelvo.

Entonces jj a que viniste, pues lo digo por lo temprano que es – vine por carol – dijo después de tomar un poco de té que había preparado naomi – oh, si lcaro- Emily se pasaba la mano por su pelo cansada- estas bien Emily? Luces un poco agotada – si, es que tuvimos una noche muy inquieta – intervino naomi con una sonrisa descarada – naomi! – respondió Emily sonrojada – bueno, supongo que nos vamos . jj fue por carol quien seguía dormida – vamos cariño, es hora de irnos – dijo mientras la cargaba apoyando su carita en su hombro – hay que ir donde mamá y tú hermano; despídete de tus tías – carol levantó se carita medio dormida mirándolas – adiós tía Emily, adiós tía naomi- adiós carol cuídate, te veremos pronto – Emily le regaló un pico en la mejilla – adiós carol te voy a extrañar – naomi abrazó a la pequeña acariciando su espalda – bien, entonces nos vemos, muchas gracias por cuidar de carol – vamos jj no hay problema, lo importante es que Lara y tú tuvieron su aniversario como debían – si… fue una bonita experiencia, 2 años de casados, aún no lo puedo creer; bueno, adiós y gracias de nuevo… Entonces ya que estamos solas, podemos hacer de esta mañana, una mañana inquieta – naomi acorraló a Emily contra la pared besándole el cuello moviendo su pierna entre las de Emily, levantando un poco la rodilla – ahh - Emily gimió al sentir la rodilla de naomi en su centro- quiero que me hagas el amor naoms – emily miraba a los ojos a naomi, humedeciéndose los labios, eso encendió la pasión en naomi quien abrió la puerta, guiando a su pelirroja suavemente de la mano hacia la cama… fue lento, sensual, con amor, disfrutando de cada caricia, roce, sensación, de cada momento, besos y frases que las excitaban aún más. Em, sigues despierta?- mmhh si – he estado pensando, y creo que para mi estaría bien tener un hijo contigo… - que? – no piensas lo mismo? – no, no es eso, es que naomi, la naomi que conocí y conozco no piensa así – se movió en la cama quedando de frente a la rubia – pero, sabes em, desde que nació carol y hemos estado tan cerca de ellos, se ven tan felices tan… tan completos – no te sientes completa conmigo? – tú sabes que si, solo que me gustaría tener una pequeña Emily – naomi apoyada en su codo, jugaba con el cabello de su novia – en verdad piensas eso? – claro, me encantaría, y a ti? – naomi miraba sonriente – claro que si, me gustaría que tuviera tus ojos – Emily respondió sonriente acariciando la cara de naomi – y que tenga tu nariz – tocó la nariz con su dedo, derramando una lagrima – si… seria hermosa naoms… quiero, quiero tenerla naomi – respondió dejando caer lagrimas antes de besar a su novia.

Así es su vida, juntas, compartiendo, venciendo cada obstáculo, apoyándose, no les importa lo que piensen los demás, lo que digan; lo único importante es que se tienen la una a la otra, se aman, son Naomi y Emily, Emily y Naomi, siempre lo han sido y siempre lo serán.


End file.
